Infatuation
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: Maybe because your so insecure, maybe you just plain don't care" SongFic to Maroon 5 Infatuation SLASH AxM


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the show belong to the bbc and the actors etc etc etc**

**A/N : Me and DementedViper did a challenger where we shuffled our ipods and wrote a fic each to what ever songs came out. This is the first that we got.  
Infatution by Maroon 5.  
Check her's out as well to see what different things we came up with.**

**There will be more of these coming along as well.**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**And maybe if you stopped and looked around some time  
I wouldn't pass right by you**

He see's Merlin everyday, nearly every minute of that day is spent with them side by side. Every second of that day is spent with Arthur watching him, thinking about him, damn near obsessing about him. He doesn't think Merlin can be that naïve, even for all his idiocy. There is no way anyone can ignore the way his hand lingers across Merlin for longer than it should, the way his eyes stay on him long after it is decent. Arthur's voice is kinder when he talks to him, he listens more and sometimes Arthur will take a step back and wonder exactly when his whole attitude changed. Arthur wonders if Merlin knows that he hides his face whenever Arthur looks, that he pulls back as if burned every time he touches him. He wonders if he knows that Merlin is letting him slip right past him.

**Maybe it's because you are so insecure  
Maybe you plain don't care**

Arthur ponders late at night, when the rest of the castle is deep in slumber, exactly why Merlin shies away from him. On a bad day the despair of the situation will pull him down, his heart drowning thinking that maybe Merlin just doesn't not care, does not feel anything for him. That his servant can not see past everything that Arthur is forced to put on, can not see the real him and it hurts. It hurts Arthur that maybe Merlin just see's him as an arrogant Prince.

There are good days, those rare days, when Merlin doesn't flinch back as many times, or will look Arthur with that gaze like he is looking right inside him. Arthur's insides with seem to quiver and his heart will flutter, thinking that just maybe he was wrong. That maybe Merlin see's more than he gives him credit for. He thinks that Merlin must be insecure and unsure, hesitant to take what he wants because of his position. Its these nights that Arthur is at his strongest, vowing he will prove to Merlin that is worthy to have what he wants, to have him.

**Maybe it's the chase that really gets me off  
I fall so when it's just not there**

Arthur enjoys the chase for the most part, the thrill of the seduction. His hand will hold onto Merlin's just a little longer as his wine is poured, his fingers light as the stroke the skin as the pull away. His arm will lay over Merlin's shoulders as they walk, casual to the passer's by, scorching contact to them. Arthur loves the flush he can bring to Merlin's cheek with well spoke comment in his ear or a look across the hall as the feasts go on. He smiles as he can cause Merlin to exit a room just by opening his mouth in the right way, completely ignoring the fact that his servant should stay by his side in favour of enjoying the power he is now sure he has over Merlin.

**Infatuation  
Not seeing the rest of you is getting the best of me  
It's such a shame that you shot me down**

The first time Arthur made a move on Merlin he was drunk. The feast of whatever celebration he had been forced to go to was dull and long, alcohol the only thing numbing his frustration. He spent the entire evening watching Merlin, the way he laughed and joked, the intoxication in Arthur heightening every feeling he had. His hand clenched tight on his glass when Merlin shared a dance with Gwen, jealousy kicking in full strength. It wasn't until they were back at Arthur's chambers that he made his move, shoving Merlin against the nearest wall and claiming his mouth. It was sloppy and hard, no doubt painful for both men but Arthur was beyond caring. He hardly noticed that Merlin was fighting against him until he was shoved onto the floor, Merlin out the door before Arthur had time to talk. They didn't talk properly for a week.

**Try to put my finger on what burns me up  
It always seems to escape me**

Arthur thinks he has ruined everything, destroyed any chance that he may or may not ever had. Yet he still can't stop wanting Merlin. As hard as he tried he cant put his finger on what draws him to the young man servant. It might be the way Merlin smiles, so open and free like there is nothing that could dampen his spirits. The clumsiness that seems to follow him everywhere, the adorable pout that follows whenever he falls awkwardly in the halls. It could be the strong conviction in his voice every time he stands up for something he believes in, or the way his lips move when he is making these speeches, the skin seeming so much more soft that anything Arthur has even seen. In truth he could not tell you.

**And when you have decided that you've had enough  
Just tell me where I need to be**

It takes months for Arthur to see when it changes, but it does change. Its no longer just him making the signals and hints or the one staring. He can see Merlin watching him in the corner of his vision, Merlin's eyes locking onto him longer than he needs to. He can feel the tremble in Merlin's hands as he undresses him each morning and night, the small hitch in breath as he can't help but look the Prince over. Arthur has never been so sure that his feelings are returned until now, but somehow, when he knows he can have him, he is unwilling to do it. He needs Merlin to make the first move, he needs Merlin to take what he wants. As much as Arthur wants him, he has to let Merlin have that, have the power to claim something for his own.

**I'm so attracted to you  
****The feeling's mutual too**

Three weeks. Three weeks it takes Merlin to make his move and Arthur has never felt time move so slow. Merlin corners him on the way back from a hunt, pushing him into the stables with a force that Arthur has never seen in him before. Arthur's back is against the wall before he has a chance to talk, breathe, Merlin's mouth hot against him and their bodies pushed together. They don't talk and they don't hesitate, they just feel, because they finally know they both want this just as much as each other.

**Ooh (I want it…)  
Ooh (I want it…)  
Yeah… (I want it…)**

**

* * *

Review?**


End file.
